


Towelling Off

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto takes care of Haru in his old age. Some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towelling Off

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote anon, but decided to post here to keep things together. 
> 
> Eternal Summer made me yearn for Makoto and Haru growing old together.

Makoto reached for Haru as he always did, pulling Haru up above the surface of the water. Years had passed, but the routine of fetching Haru from his bath was always the same; Haru's hand wrinkled and weathered from all the chlorine his body had been immersed in over the years.

The lines under Haru eyes were more prominent, the corners crinkling. He shook his head, grey hair splashing water drops, water hitting Makoto and trickling down his face.

He helped Haru out of the bath, Haru taking slow steps towards out of the washroom and towards his bed. He sat, hardly making an indent in the covers, Makoto grabbing a towel from the bathroom rack. He toweled Haru off, carefully wiping him down, taking his time.

"You're so slow today," Haru mumbled, Makoto rubbing the towel down his legs.

"I have to make sure I do a good job. You don't want to catch a cold, Haru." Makoto didn't have to look up to see the small roll of eyes Haru gave; he felt Haru huff, his warm breath grazing the top of Makoto's head. "The doctor said you have to keep your strength up."

Makoto dried off Haru's toes, massaging the sole of Haru's feet as he went. His back ached as he worked, but it felt nice to take care of Haru. It was calming, like the rhythmic fall and rise of the ocean.

"Stop fiddling with my toes and get into bed," Haru groused above him. A smile tugged on Makoto's lips, Haru's hand coming into focus. Makoto clutched it, using his other hand to brace himself as he rose steadily to his feet.

His bones creaked as he walked, joints snapping back into place. He hung up the towel and padded back to bed, Haru already under the covers.

"You forgot to put pyjamas on, Haru."

"I don't need to. I'm warm enough." Makoto tutted, but shrugged off his own clothing; sleeping free, was Haru new thing. Clothing had started to feel cumbersome to Haru in his old age. It was endearing, when Makoto wasn't worried about Haru catching a cold or walking down the streets in nothing but socks.

Makoto climbed into bed, Haru snuggling back against him as he got comfy; Haru's hair was wet against his nose, Makoto fighting the urge to get back up and forcing Haru to blow-dry his hair.

"The window's shut. I won't get sick," said Haru.

"I know. I just worry." Makoto said, wrapping his arm around Haru's waist. He kissed Haru's cheek, Haru's eyes already closed. Makoto shut his eyes, Haru's breathing lulling him to sleep, Makoto inhaling the faint scent of chlorine and dreaming of water.


End file.
